wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Beloved
|-|Introduction= B E L O V E D ''"There are many Beths in the world, shy and quiet, sitting in the corners till needed, and living for others so cheerfully that no one sees the sacrifices till the little cricket on the hearth stops chirping, and the sweet, sunshiny presence vanishes, leaving silence and shadow behind." '' Beloved is a character by me. The coding on this page is by Ice. Please don't take or tamper with anything on this page unless you have explicit permission from me. This character was based off of Beth March from the book Little Women by author Louisa May Alcott. She was created for a contest known as the Inspired Challenge. |-|Characteristics= P E R S O N A L I T Y Belle is timid, nervous, quiet, fearing talking with new dragons due to her rather introverted persona as well as her insecurities, that most often get the better of her. She expects the best from every dragon around her, her sweet optimism making her a treasure among loved ones and close friends. Belle shies away from most dragons that approach her, tending to hide behind her family members whenever she feels remotely fearful about interacting with any new dragon. She particularly fears dragons from different tribes than herself (most often interacting with NightWings in the rainforest), due to the fact that she is unfamiliar with their general mood as well as their powers, differing strongly from her own. Beloved is not known for her intelligence, yet has a creative spark that causes her to be able to be a rather musical dragonet. She is an excellent judge of character despite lacking social skills, able to understand others' emotions and being able to empathize with them due to this fact. She has a talent for music, known to have a voice like a flute and an uncanny ability to play her makeshift harp from RainWing leaves, twigs, and hardened strings of tree resin that create an instrument for her to strum. She has been known to play her instrument through difficult times, and has constantly lightened the mood. Beloved is known to stand true to her beliefs no matter what anyone else might believe, and, despite her generally timid nature, has proven to stand up for herself and her family in indescribable ways. When someone claims something offensive towards herself or her family in an intentional manner, she is known to display a startling amount of bravery. She holds multiple quirks and differences that cause her to lightly stand out from the others around her, including one that relates to the way she lights up whenever she is placed near music, or some sort of instrument that allows her to quench her general musical thirst. Belle is too shy and introverted to outwardly make friends, but those she gets to know, or those that present themselves to her before she can to them are friends that adore her and that she loves back. It is difficult for her to break these strong friendships, not that she would in the first place, and finds herself amongst her favorite dragons; those that care for her, are kind to her, and those that she cares for deeply as well. A P P E A R A N C E Beloved has a similar build to that of her mother, with a rather round shaped face and small build as a whole. She owns rather shiny, "rosy" scales that are usually positioned at a rather mundane looking cream color, a mix between white and a pale brown. This color does not signify that she is in pain, merely that she enjoys pale colors and subtlety. Belle's small build makes her rather diminutive in stature, and causes her to be viewed as a rather adorable young dragonet, though she is nearly eleven dragon years old. Belle holds a kind expression that causes her to be a favorite amongst her family, and has such a sweet look in her eyes that she is well liked by most, with a heart open to love and empathize with those around her. Her eyes are a sweet hazel color, unlike most RainWings; but rather similar to most SkyWings around her. Beloved holds herself with a rather graceful yet quiet demeanor, unlike most of her family members that believe her unnecessarily timid, though she can't exactly helps it most of the time. Beloved's horns are curved inwards, her claws usually bitten down to the quick, a nervous habit of hers, though she tries to wane herself of the habit. She tries her hardest to act like her siblings do, decisive and brave and ... everything that Belle wasn't. |-|History= T E X T text T E X T text Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Phaet the Dove) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction